Kitten
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: Stress relief fic. When heading to Dublin Ireland Kanda was expecting more then just a kid with cat ears and tail that was terrorizing the town, but when he returns to hq with the boy, things only seem to get worse for the kid. KandaxKittenAllen Fluff
1. Something Different

_Kurai: Alright I know I should be working on DoD (Descendents of Darkness) but me and my beta are having school exams and all this fun crap that we cant handle a school story at the moment but I'll try to post the second chapter before I leave for the holidays. Anyways this story I thought of just to releave stress and so far its doing a good job!_

Jen: I still think you stressfull...

_Kurai: geez thanks well.Fans of DoD please dont hurt me! I'll get it up as soon as I can! and note since Nightingale hasnt updated...(okay I really want Nightingale to update!!) and this place hasnt had a really good rise in stories I think this one and a one shot I created would be good so please enjoy!_

Jen: Kurai...your forgetting something...

_Kurai: Fine Fine..._

_Disclaimer: I **do not own** D.Gray Man but I am soo glad Katsura-dono did it's such a great Manga!_

_Kurai: Right now on to the first chapter of Kitten! My humor fic for stress relief!_

* * *

Kitten.

1st Night: Something Different.

A light mist covered the hills of the emerald isle as the early morning light brought a golden hue to the atmosphere. The small clicking noise of boots hitting the cobblestone sounded rhythmically into the crisp air. His black coat trailed behind him like a shadow as he made his way deeper into the town. Kanda Yuu, had finally reached Dublin, Ireland.

As Kanda made his way towards an eerie looking building he glanced though the pamphlet that Komui had given to him. The records showed that a creature had been terrorizing Dublin for almost a month and now due to recent events it was captured. Turning the page he found something odd about this case. There were no reports of deaths or injuries he'd have to ask the mayor of the town about this. Looking up Kanda scanned the area before realizing he had over shot his destination, cursing himself lightly he turned around and marched over to the dark wood of the jail door he tucked the pamphlet under his arm and opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of the law enforcement and the mayor arguing.

"I say we kill that monster so the people of this town and of Ireland can rest peacefully at night!" yelled the mayor frantically slamming his fist onto the desk, the head officer was seated at the desk his glasses resting underneath his hand as he rubbed his temple obvious trying to rid of the headache the mayor was producing.

"Im telling you I wont do it, let it be man or beast or both, if they don't do anything wrong then I wont condemn them to a firing squad, I feel bad enough locking the poor creature up because he's just different…" A few officers nodded in agreement with their head office while a few shook their heads siding with the mayor.

"Different, DIFFERENT?! How can you say that as if it was human?!"

Before the argument could go any further Kanda cleared his throat loudly, everyone turned and faced him.

"who the hell are you?" spat the mayor. Kanda sent him a bone chilly glare before introducing himself in a monotone voice.

"Kanda Yuu of the Black Order."

"The black order…?"

By the way the mayor acted it surely wasn't him who had written the reports and given to the finder, and he didn't look intelligent enough to even right a grocery list. Kanda took notice of the head officer placing his glasses on and glancing at the rose cross on the front of Kanda's left shoulder. The Mayor seemed to catch this also for he turned around facing the head officer.

"Isn't that the Religious Organization you support Nicholas?"

"Of course Christopher, and I did give a finder of the order some reports in hope that someone would be able to help with the creature."

The mayor scoffed grabbing his coat he was ready to head out.

"If that monster is gone, it goes before the fire squad your word or not Nicholas."

He left slamming the door, the officers dispersed and Nicholas walked over to Kanda.

"Im sorry for the mayor's rudeness he's not usually like this but thank you for coming, I really think he'll be happy to get out of here."

Nicholas started to walk down the corridor with the cells and motioned Kanda to follow, he obliged and walked behind him ignoring the cellmates as the sometimes threw insults at the both of them.

"Officer, so it's true that no one had been killed or injured by this creature?"

"Its true, Im not counting the scratch the mayor received though he toughly deserved it for torturing the poor boy, some of my officers should be fired but the mayor would only rehire them to replace me."

They stopped at a sun filled cell and sleeping on a bed of stray with a think blanket covering it was the so called creature. The thing was the boy was facing away from them but by the looks of it he was only about 12 maybe 13. What was odd was how could anyone think that this child was a monster. He looked perfectly normal to Kanda. Nicholas opened the door the iron creaking, two big white cat ears appeared more visible then laying flat on snow white hair. One of them twitched at the noise. Kanda glanced at Nicholas who nodded letting him know it was fine if he went in.

"That's why they were calling him a creature? A monster…all because of his ears?"

"Well that's not all of it but yes because to them he's not human but some sort of chimera or something…really he is to kind, to innocent be treated harshly like everyone has been treating him."

Kanda sighed and walked towards the child, he noticed that the boys ears would twitch at the sound of his footsteps it was also when he noticed a furry tail just sticking out of the blanket. He placed a hand on the boys but he didn't stir, Kanda noticed that the boy was loosely holding something. That something happened to be a small golden golem that couldn't belong to no other than General Cross.

"Did this kid come with someone?"

"Not that I know of, he just showed up one day with a small flying creature with him, he ran away before I could talk to him"

Kanda saw some dried blood on the boy's neck and moved some hair away. A Shackle was acting as a collar and the links lead away before binding to the wall. Sighing he shook the boy gently. Blue gray eyes opened they were hazed with sleep, it took a few seconds before he realized Kanda kneeling next to him. The boy immediately sat up and backed away into the shadowed corner, he looked extremely frightened. His clothes were a little ragged, he was wearing an overly large dirtied white long sleeved shirt and black pants. The golem, Timcampi had fallen from his hands the flustered golem had flew over to the boy and landed between his ears. Kanda noticed the scar on the left eye and the curse just above it partly hidden by his white hair. Sighing Kanda ran a hand though his black hair, he never really knew how to deal with kids, but with this one it seemed to come so naturally. His features softened and he smiled a little.

"I wont hurt you"

The child glanced over at Nicholas he only smiled warmly and walked in.

"Sorry I keep forgetting, Kanda this is Allen, there's probably an infection in his throat so he cant talk."

"How would have it gotten infected? That shackle around his neck?"

Kanda felt his stomach knot when Nicholas nodded.

"Why did you let that happen?"

"I was called out, to investigate a murder in a different town…"

"And you didn't take it off when you got back."

"I couldn't the mayor wouldn't let me near the boy or the key to unlock it."

Kanda gave Nicholas a small glare before standing up.

"Where's the key?"

"What?"

"Where's the key…Im taking Allen with me back to headquarters…along with the golf ball."

"The mayor has it on his person at all times around his belt…where are you going?"

Kanda didn't answer and left. Allen looked at Nicholas confused for a moment, the man just smiled and sat down.

"Don't worry Allen, you'll be out of this place soon."

Allen tilted his head to the right a bit the left ear flopping over a bit, Nicholas kept smiling he was finally escaping this cell and going somewhere else where people wouldn't criticize the boy for what he looked like. Soon Kanda reappeared the key in hand.

"that was quick," Nicholas said a bit surprised that Kanda could find the mayor so fast and get the key from him so quickly, but then again Kanda's glare would make anyone want to do anything to escape it.

"It was easy, here you unlock it, he knows you better."

Nicholas nodded and took the key he went over to Allen and moved some of the boy's long hair the shackle fell to the floor with a loud clang. Nicholas patted Allen lightly on the head making Timcampi flutter about.

"Kanda here is going to take you somewhere safe alright?"

Allen looked at Nicholas a sadly and took his hand with a finger he wrote something on Nicholas's palm.

"Don't worry about me…You'll see me again alright?"

Allen nodded and smiled hugging Nicholas before getting up and walking over to Kanda.

"Right well goodbye you two take care."

Allen nodded and smiled waving goodbye, Kanda just nodded and headed out the kitten boy right behind him.

It took awhile but now they were heading back to England first by train then by a ferry. Allen was resting his head on his arms looking out the window, Timcampi back in it's usual spot between his ears it had started to rain outside so small rivets were created on the window. The compartment door opened it was Kanda with a wet cloth and some bandages. Allen's tail twitched as Kanda cleaned off his neck, the boy's ears laid flat on his head in pain. Still it didn't take as long as Kanda thought to bandage the boys neck.

"There, your neck will feel better in awhile alright, but right now you should get some rest I'll get something for us to eat later."

He felt small hands take one of his and words being traced in his palm.

_'Thank you.'_

"It's not a problem Allen."

The boy smiled before curling up taking Timcampi off his head and placing the golem between his scared cheek and arm, his tail curled around his body twitching at the end. Kanda patted the boy placing a train blanket on the small body before sitting in the seat across from the boy. Kanda looked out the window, he'd seen a lot of weird and different things but this this was something different.

* * *

_Kurai : Right well thank you sooo much for reading this! I know its such an odd fic but it really helps me out so right. Do what you wish just dont steal my story, Reviewing would be nice. No FLAMES you are not perfect either... right well tell I come again, I'll see ya later!_


	2. A Normal Day

_Kurai: Wow, I got this one done pretty fast_

Jen: Now if only you can do this for DoD...

_Kurai: Shut it you! Do you know how hard it is to continue that? No your a beta you just read and make corrections, and my apologizes to those readers but I dont think I'll have it up before the holidays but I swear I WILL WORK ON IT! That's what a laptop is good for (to bad it doesnt have internet connection +cry+) So I should have it up after the holidays (hopefully before the new year if we get back in time) So please forgive me and please enjoy this stress relief story, it helped me out...so I should get DoD updated soon._

Jen: That's got to be the longest note you have written...can we please get on with the story Its soo cute! and soo much better then you ranting on about a different story...

_Kurai: Fine fine, please enjoy this! and if you didnt see the disclaimer go back a chapter it's there. ENJOY!!_

* * *

2nd Night: A Normal Day. 

The drizzle seemed to have followed them all the way to England for it didn't lighten up when they hit land, but it didn't bother Kanda to much Allen didn't seem overly excited about it for he was always sleeping somewhere. At first Kanda didn't think anything of it he thought it was just a cat thing but worry began to seep in when he notice the child's lack of energy and that he kept getting paler. So he forced the boy to wear his exorcist jacket, true it wasn't overly warm and was way to big for him but it kept his cat ears and tail hidden well and Kanda had to admit Allen did look adorable curled up sleeping in it. Still walking towards headquarters he could help but feel all the eyes watching the two make their way down the street. Sighing Kanda really wandered why he was caring for some kid…

"_he's different" _A voice in the back of his head kept telling him he strongly wanted to ignore it but it just kept returning saying it every time he wandered why he was being over protective. Sighing he just kept moving forward, the feeling would probably go away when he reached headquarters and dumped the kid onto Komui or Linali. Still Kanda must have a troubled face for Allen took his hand.

_'is there something wrong?'_

"Ah there's nothing wrong, I was just thinking…"

_'About…?"_

"How the others are going to react to you,"

Allen's mouth made a small 'oh' before he turned his attention to what was in front of him. It took awhile but they made it to headquarters before noon, Kanda noticed the sudden nervousness that Allen had as they walked up the stairs from the underground water way.

"Don't worry Allen you'll be fine, we just have to take you to the science department to get your throat looked at."

Allen nodded but his tail fidgeting constantly as his ears dropped lowering the hood that hid them. Kanda patted his head lightly and gave him a comforting smile. As they made their way Kanda didn't expect so many odd looks true Allen did look a bit out of the ordinary with Kanda's coat on him and it was out there that Kanda was helping a small child anyways.

Still they made it to Komui's office without interruptions and Kanda knocked slightly before the door opened. It was Linali.

"Oh! Kanda welcome back! How did…" her voice faded away when she noticed Allen hiding a bit behind Kanda. "Oh and who's this?" she knelt down to be eye level with Allen and smiled warmly.

"His name is Allen, he's the so called monster of Dublin."

"Kanda that's not funny!"

"It's true, here Allen take off your hood for Linali,"

Allen gave him a hesitant look but removed the hood that hid his ears. Still soon enough he covered them with his hands when Linali released a high pitches squeal.

"Oh my you are so cute!" she squealed again hugging the boy before dragging him into Komui's office Kanda close behind.

"Brother! Brother look what Kanda brought back from Ireland!!" she said pushing Allen in front of her, Komui didn't look up from the paper work in front of him in which he just sat there staring at it in a daze. Still he murmured something none the less.

"Hopefully not the monster in the reports…"

"Well, yes he did bring back the 'monster' that was in the reports."

Komui quickly stood up and looked around in a fearful way before turning to Linali.

"No! you cant be serious! We cant have a monster running around HQ it's just unheard of!"

His ranting would have gone on if Kanda didn't send the frantic man a cold glare. Komui settled down and looked at Linali, completely ignoring Allen who was in front of her.

"So…where is it?"

"right here brother he's standing in front of you."

Komui was going to comment that Kanda couldn't possibly be the monster of Ireland but he finally spotted the poor shaking boy standing in front of Linali.

"Your not serious…they thought this boy…?"

Allen's ears twitched next thing that had happened Komui was hugging Allen blue.

"He's so cute! How could anyone call this boy a monster?!"

Komui's raised voice had caught some attention a few people had started appearing to see what the commotion was about. After awhile everyone was squealing happily over Allen, which looked ready to cry. Instead he broke free of the wall of people and ran away as fast as he could. Kanda quickly tried to catch Allen but he was to fast.

"As if he wasn't scared enough" he stated glaring icily at the crowd of people no occupying Komui's office. "None of you go looking for him you'll only scare him more, I'll go look for him." Kanda left leaving everyone in Komui's office, it's then Komui voiced out some of his thoughts.

"well when they return I'll have to check the boy's throat." Linali looked at her brother a bit confused.

"Why is there something wrong with him brother?"

"Linali you didn't see the bandages around his throat? Didn't you notice that he didn't say anything or make a noise at all?"

Linali shook her head making her brother chuckle lightly before waving it off and shooing everyone but his sister out of his office.

Allen felt like he ran forever before he found some place with barely anyone in it and a lot of hiding places. With a ragged breath he made his way along the sections of books. Quickly he found a place far away from the entrance and with it's dusty appearance it seemed that barely anyone went back this far, still a fire place had been lighten probably to warm the place since of the rainy day. Settling in a rather comfy arm chair near the fire he curled up falling asleep in hopes to recuperate from the fearful event of being hugged half to death by complete strangers.

Lavi yawned lightly as he walked towards a rather secluded place for him to record a few things that Bookman wanted him to do. Sighing he moved some of his hair that was now free from being held back by his usual headband. He reached his destination and found something rather odd. A white furry tail flicking every now and then hanging over the arm of one of the chairs. Quietly he tip toed over to see an adorable sight. The snowy furry appendage belonged to a young boy who had ears to match he was sleeping soundly but still he looked like he just been though hell. Still Lavi couldn't help but notice the oddly familiar exorcist coat. Still he ignored it and decided to let the exhausted boy sleep.

It didn't take long for the turning of pages to reach Allen's ears which twitched in response to it, waking him up half way a chuckle was what made him bolt upright and turn to his right to find someone with red hair and a black eye patch. He almost made a jump at the man for he looked exactly like the man who took him in before disappearing in Ireland.

"Morning," He said lightly giving another chuckle. Allen smiled nervously the man wasn't like the others but still the scary similarities he had with the man that had found him years ago wasn't overly comforting.

"I'm Lavi if your wandering, now how about you?"

Lavi wasn't expecting for the boy to take his hand and write lightly in his palm.

"Allen? Ah, so you cant talk"

Allen shook his head sadly, and by the way he communicated it seemed he just lost his voice. Ruffling Allen's hair Lavi smiled.

"Here I'll make a deal, since it seems you'll be voiceless for awhile I'll teach you something that will help you communicate with me better until you get it back alright?"

Another soft message was traced on Lavi's palm.

_'but…I might not even get my voice back.'_

"Oh come on Allen be optimistic! And don't worry if you don't then you have a new way to communicate, so do you want me to teach you or not?"

Allen nodded happily and so the lesson began.

Kanda scowled darkly as he walked along heading to the only place he hadn't looked for Allen, the library. Why didn't he even think of the place before? It was quiet, who ever would be in there wouldn't notice a cat eared boy walking in for they'd be to busy reading and none the less there where thousands of hiding places for him to hide in or fall asleep in a chair. Scowling again he opened the doors to the library and walked in. Walking briskly between columns of bookshelves in search of Allen. It took him awhile but he finally found him resting near a fire, Lavi with him and happily teaching him something.

"There you are." He said in a monotone voice.

"Ah Yuu-chan I didn't think you missed me so much" teased Lavi only to get hit by Kanda.

"Not you, moron. I was searching for Allen, Komui has to look at his throat."

"Oh is that the only reason? I never knew you to be one to give up your coat for some little kid"

Lavi mocked fear as Kanda glared at him, Kanda wasn't in to mood to deal with Lavi so he turned his attention to Allen.

"Come on Allen, we need Komui to look at your throat."

Allen's ears fell and his the tip if his tail brushed his bandaged throat.

"Don't worry Allen, Komui wont attract more people to bug you and you don't want to remain silent forever do you?"

Allen shook his head.

"Alright well come on."

Allen got up and headed over to Kanda and thanked Lavi who waved. He sighed once they were out of his eyesight, now he had no choice but to do what Bookman asked him to do.

It took longer for them to return to Komui's office since Kanda decided to take a different route which lacked people so Allen wouldn't be jumped making him run off again, and speaking of which Allen stayed extremely close to Kanda rather scared of the thought of someone trying to hug him or a high pitched squeal. Still once they arrived it seemed the head officer and his sister had gotten that out of their system. Komui used a gentle touch to remove the bandages around Allen's neck, the giant drills that Komui used at points to repair people's innocence were hidden from sight so Allen wouldn't be even more scared of the already psychotic man. It seemed that the infection hadn't worsened anything further.

"Well it looks like we got him here at a good time his body is already fighting the infection, but since it's progressed so much that he lost his voice, it's going to take awhile for it to go away and for him to get his voice back, so to help speed this up I'm assigning him some medicine"

Kanda nodded lightly as Komui grabbed a bottle from a cabinet checking it before he handed it to Kanda.

"Twice a day one at breakfast one at dinner alright?"

Kanda nodded when something struck him he didn't think of it before for he thought some of these over protective feelings would dissipate when he reached headquarters but now after he saw how afraid Allen was of everyone the boy would surely not leave his side.

"Komui…where is Allen going to stay? He is a bit young and not to mention the traumatizing effect you and everyone else had on him I don't think he'd be willing to sleep in a room alone."

A wicked grin grew on the man's face which irritated Kanda to no end. The sudden out burst from the man made Allen jump.

"Aww Yuu has a little brother to look after! How adorable! I cant believe I missed the over protectiveness that you showed! How silly of me…"

Komui would have continued but Mugen came close to Komui's throat silencing the older man.

"R-right well, he should probably stay with you…I mean Linali would probably be ecstatic but young Allen over there is probably still trying to regain some of his hearing, as for me I'm working day and night and my experiment rooms would probably make him run away for good, and with his sensitive nose I believe he would pass out if he even went near Lavi or Bookman's room. Cross's room is out of the question also…So it's logical that you take him in Kanda after all it seems he's more attached to you and more comfortable."

Sighing it seemed Komui was right in all of this Allen would have to stay with him until he was a bit older or at least less traumatized. Kanda glanced over at Allen who was playing with Cross's golem Timcampi. No nothing was different today like any other day. A new member, a traumatizing experience for him and an exhausting search for Kanda.

"You two should get some rest, I'll bring Allen to Hebraska tomorrow to find out what the future holds for Allen,"

Kanda motioned Allen to follow him, Allen obliged thanking Komui shakily before following Kanda down the corridors. For him, it was a normal day like when he was living with Cross.

* * *

_Kurai: Tada! I hoped you enjoyed it because I stayed up to midnight on a school night just to finish it for all of you (Oh feel special..feel VERY special) So theres an explination to why somethings are repeated or somethings just might not make complete since. Right well you read, reviews would be nice. Flame me and you better be perpared to fear me. Your Not Perfect if you were prove it so I can kick your ass later..._

Jen Sorry Everyone Kurai has...a bit of a mood swing to day...she'll get over it! (I hope...) So dont be offended by her alright?

_Kurai: Yo ho Yo ho..._

Jen: No! Bad Kurai put the rum down! No! No! BAD!

_(see you all next time, hopefully I'll be in my rightful mind ((my crazy actions were because of being sleep deprived plus NIGHTINGALE UPDATED! rejoyus!!)) soo until then enjoy the story and I'll see ya in the next chapter of Kitten or Descendents of Darkness!!)_


	3. Thunderstorm

_Kurai: Tada the third chapter of Kitten! this was a bit rushed so Im sorry!_

Jen: You say it's rushed, it's five pages long on you computer document!

_Kurai: So I type fast and oh before I forget, Im sorry my GRAMMER isnt good so stop reminding me! I know I know I KNOW already so please stop and just deal with it, it's not that bad!_

Jen: Right...

_Kurai: -sniff- Your so mean! Right well anyways please enjoy the story alright and for DoD, umm yeah sorry! I am working on it very slowly. I keep getting new ideas in my head and DoD is just stuck, maybe I need to read more vampire stories that might work...righ well enjoy the third chapter of Kitten!_

* * *

3rd Night: Thunderstorm.

It would have been pitch black if it weren't for the numerous lanterns lighting the corridors, a huge storm was beginning to take the place of the light rain. Distant thunder was growing louder. Allen clenched Kanda's sleeve shivering uncontrollably making the older boy smirk.

"Scared?" he said in a dark way. Allen looked at him and pouted a bit. A few seconds later Kanda felt pain burst from his foot. The kid had jabbed his heel into Kanda's foot and it hurt like hell! Still Kanda only winced and sent a glare at Allen only to receive one back.

"Fine I take that as a no."

Allen nodded happily but he was still shivering. Kanda was a bit disappointed when he didn't ease the boy…still, Kanda was beginning to worry more about himself. He was acting different, more overprotective…gah it was what Komui had said. Being an overprotective brother wasn't it? Damn Komui and his mind games…

It didn't take long until they reached Kanda's room opening the door Kanda was surprised to see a futon on the floor near the bed along with some change of clothes most likely pajamas on the pillow of the futon.

"Well it looks like they got you settle in, here change into you pajamas I'll wait out here."

Allen looked at him for a moment and went inside closing the door behind him it didn't take long before Allen came out. He was wearing a overly large white cotton shirt with shorts that fit him better then the shirt. This time Allen waited out side for a moment before Kanda opened the door again. Allen walked in and looked around at the room. Small paper lanterns lit the room quiet well and the smell was pleasant and calming but even with his sensitive nose he couldn't pick out what the sent was of, maybe it wasn't anything at all…he shrugged it off and walked over to the futon on the floor and sat down sighing soundlessly.

"oi, get some rest alright, your going to have a bigger day tomorrow then you've had today." Kanda stated sitting down on his bed. Allen stiffened at this and when a lightning streaked across the window his ears flattened. Kanda smirked at this reaction causing Allen to glare at him once more. Not wanting to prolong this night anymore "just get some rest Moyashi."

Allen pouted at his nickname but laid down tossing the blanket over himself and curling up his back facing Kanda. Kanda laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling a bit tell sleep claimed him.

-BOOM-

Kanda jerked awake as thunder rumbled loudly into the distance, he lit a lantern and looked around the room his eyes landing on the futon Allen was sleeping on…or suppose to be sleeping on.

"Allen?" he said looking around that was when something moved making some noise. Getting a hint Kanda laid on his stomach sideways on his bed and pulled up the blankets to look underneath. There backed into the corner as far as he could get was Allen hands over his ears with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. "Allen…"

The boy opened his eyes but stayed where he was. Giving a frustrated sigh Kanda got off the bed and kneeled down on the floor.

"Come on out Allen your safe here remember?" Allen only looked at him making no move to come out. Kanda laid on his stomach and rested his head on his hand, this was going to take awhile. "I thought you weren't afraid of thunderstorms."

Allen glared at him but a sudden flash and a loud crash caused him to wither in fear. He shook his head like trying to get rid of a bad memory that kept resurfacing. Before Allen knew it, it seemed Kanda could reach him for he was pulled out from underneath the bed and was looking straight into the eyes of a very irritable and tired Kanda.

"Why are you so scared? Your safe here or do you keep forgetting."

The boy shook his head and wrote something on Kanda's palm.

_'I-I'm sorry, It's nothing'_

"oh? Then why were you hiding underneath the bed and how come your crying?"

_'I'm not crying!'_

Allen's claw like nails dug into Kanda's skin making it a bit painful.

"You are too." Kanda said sternly taking Allen's hand and putting it to the boy's scarred cheek, the boy seemed surprised at the wetness that was there. "See, Now so you want to talk about it."

The boy shook his head and got up his small form shaking a bit but he gave a bow in apology before returning to the futon and moving it a bit so that it was at the foot of Kanda's bed. Kanda gave another sigh this time a bit disappointed as he went back to bed in hopes to get some more rest. It took him awhile for he checked on Allen twice before being satisfied that the boy had fallen asleep and that his mind finally allowed him to sleep.

Birds chirped loudly as they rested on the window sill, Kanda groaned and rolled over not happy to be woken up until a small thunk and the flutter of wings caught his attention. He rolled over again and opened his eyes to see Allen rubbing his head a bit. He couldn't help but smile at this, really what was the kid thinking?

"You know there is glass there right?"

Allen cursed silently and continued to rub his head. Then a knock on the door made him jump and scamper into the corner where he had moved the futon to. Kanda grumbled and got up and walked over to the door. Allen hid underneath the blankets making Kanda shake his head and allowing his smile to widen but he put on his mask when he opened the door. It was River.

"Morning Kanda, Hm…did you just wake up?" he asked looking over the pile of papers he had. Kanda grumbled a yes which made River smile. "you're usually up and training at this hour, but then again it seems you have been 'babysitting'" River nodded towards Allen who had peeked out from the covers to see who it was. "Well, I was told to give you a message and here it is, bring Allen to go see Komui but after you eat some breakfast and make sure Allen takes his medicine."

"Fine." answered Kanda in a monotone voice River nodded and sighed as he headed off with the stack of papers to Komui ready for another odd day the head officer and the rest of his fellow subordinates. "Alright Moyashi step outside for a moment it seems we have to get ready to see Hebraska."

Allen nodded and headed out, the door closed softly behind him and he leaned against the wall. He touched the ears on his head and felt the tail against his back. He didn't want this, and even before this he didn't want to be called a monster so why did his father do this? He shook his head no, he wont think about it. Last night was only because of the thunderstorm it was nothing else.

"len…" came a voice he shook his head, no…he didn't want to remember…

"Allen!" he snapped his head up to meet Kanda's gaze he was eye level with him. "What's wrong now?" Kanda asked but Allen only shook his head at his question and smiled before disappearing into the room in hopes for some escape.

Kanda growled, Allen avoided him! True its only been a few days so he wasn't expecting the kid's life story but he did want to know why the kid suddenly became distant. He crossed his arms a bit angry and waited.

Allen didn't stay close to Kanda's side as they walked though the corridors towards the mess hall but when the buzzing voices of people became louder the closer Allen got until they were at the entrance was he latched onto Kanda's sleeve. They got their food without any people bombarding the poor boy. Jerry did seem extremely happy to see the boy though.

"Everyone has been talking about you, saying that a cute little cat eared boy came from Ireland and was staying with Kanda of all people!" Jerry said to Allen coxing a small smile from the boy out of embarrassment. They sat down at an empty table before more people started to come by to see or talk to Allen. Remembering Allen had Allen take his medicine before Lavi and Linali came and sat across from them. After eating Allen and Lavi started talking happily…well more like signing their conversation. And every now and then Lavi would correct Allen on one of his hand signs and Allen would correct it easily motioning that he forgot.

"When did he learn this?" asked Linali amazed a bit for she wasn't used to this kind of communication.

"Yesterday, we had a bit of time so I taught him some signs to help communicate better…to be honest I'm surprised he's memorized them already."

Allen pouted a bit before grabbing Lavi's wrist and writing something on it,

_'One, I can still hear, Two, they were easy to memorize.'_

Lavi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head apologizing. This merriment lasted only a few minutes longer before Kanda and Allen had to leave. Both of them bided the other two farewell before heading off to go see Hebraska. Allen seemed to be more relaxed after eating and talking to Lavi and Linali.

They met up with Komui on the floating platform and when they descended down to the darker places of headquarters Allen seemed to get nervous again for his keen eyesight let him see in the dark so what he saw was a bit surprising but somehow he didn't feel scared. They stopped and a giant figure appeared.

"Morning Hebraska!" Komui said loudly waving happily.

_"Komui, is this the boy you were telling me about?"_ Hebraska asked with out a greeting to Komui. Hebraska looked at Allen who was standing by the rail face to face with the giant exorcist Allen showed no signs of being afraid he seemed more relaxed then anything.

"Yup this is Allen, you wouldn't mind seeing if he compatible with an innocence will you?"

_"I don't need to do that, he already has an innocence."_

"What?!"

_"He already has one, it's patching a hole in his heart…but it's something different about it, he'll need a weapon also to help him fend off Akuma."_

"But then how will he activate it so it works with the weapon so it exorcises the akuma…" protested Komui, Kanda remained silent interested by the information Hebraska was giving.

_"I told you. It is different you might have to try different but easy weapons to see what will activate the innocence in his heart to the weapons so he can fight the akuma…"_

"alright then, but then what about his future?" Komui asked he wasn't expecting something like this, really what was Allen?

_"He is going to have struggles and in which a decision will have to be made, whatever he chooses may either help us or end us, so make sure his heart stays true."_

Hebraska moved away from Allen who seem to unfreeze a bit and look back at Kanda and Komui confused about what had just happened. Komui smiled expecting the confused look but he didn't think the look would be adorable he would have hugged the boy blue if it wasn't for Kanda and Hebraska watching. So he just smiled and said happily

"Thank you Hebraska, we'll see you again but I think we should find Allen a weapon."

Hebraska nodded and disappeared back into the shadows as the platform went upwards. Allen walked over to Kanda and wrote lightly on his palm.

_'what happened?'_

Kanda ruffled the kids hair and answered.

"We just figured out what were going to do with you, so be prepared for anything alright?"

Allen nodded and walked off the platform after Komui with Kanda following behind. It was silent a bit before Komui said something and did something.

"You did wonderful Allen you weren't scared of Hebraska! And you have such an interesting future ahead of you!" he said happily hugging the boy and ignoring the intense glare Kanda was giving him. "but right now let stay in the present I want to have another look at your throat again just to make sure it's doing alright, I know I checked it yesterday but it doesn't mean we cant be safe" he looked at Kanda smiling lightly. "Kanda if you wouldn't mind waiting at the training grounds me and Allen will be there in a minute."

Kanda was about to protest when he felt a soft touch and words being traced.

_'I'll be alright, I'm used to Mr. Komui now, and it probably wont take long so it wouldn't make sense if all three of us went there then to the training area.'_

Kanda had to admire the boys spirit and caved in at the smile Allen gave him.

"Alright, I'll see you two at the training grounds…"

Allen's smile widen and he followed Komui off into the medical department waving lightly. Kanda couldn't help but feel alone now that he didn't have a little cling on but it was a relief to see that Allen was warming up to people and getting used to his new home so fast but he couldn't really tell if it was a good thing. Thinking he headed off to the training grounds before a feeling finally began to sink in.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

_Kurai: -snicker- I know what the bad feeling is! It's not terrible so thats all Im going to tell you, and yes Im well aware of the little thing Allen was thinking about while he was waiting outside Kanda's door. Just a hint for those who dont get it, it does have something to do with Allen's past. Yay foreshadowing! right well tada! The next chapter is going to be intresting so this is going to be fun!_

Jen: I'm scared, please readers...keep reading and make her happy or she really might make things scary for us oh and review I'm getting sick of her asking me over and over about how it was. So please spare the beta let me live!

_Kurai: Right well the Fourth Chapter is fresh in my mind and building so I'm going to get writing so until we meet again_


	4. From Home to Battle

_Kurai: Woo! 4th chapter done and I really needed this one to get done. Dont know why just kinda needed it to get done I hope you'll find this one intresting and oh for the second time. Im sorry my grammer isnt good but this is how it's going to be stop putting it in your reviews its getting annoying! Please stop!_

Jen: Only one person said it last chapter.

_Kurai: I know but it's annoying I read a nice review and all of the sudden its like 'by the way your grammer is off' Im sorry!! -goes and glooms in a dark corner._

Jen: Right well while she's recooperating just read the chapter, the story is really getting started but the way its heading can it really stay a stress relief fic? I dont know, dont care, it's a good story! So start reading Chapter Four...umm Night Four of the Story Kitten.

* * *

4th Night: From Home to Battle 

Kanda leaned against the wall of the training area waiting for Komui and Allen to return. He watched as the other exorcists trained for battles ahead but probably only half would return from those battles. Sighing he looked around, wasn't Komui only going to take a look at Allen's throat? It shouldn't be taking this long. He stood up straight and stretched a bit he was getting restless.

"Damn it Komui what's taking so long…"

A soft note ringed though the air is was pure and calm, it wasn't overly loud but it still reached Kanda's ears he looked around and spotted white hair. His eyes widen, walking towards him with Komui trailing behind was Allen. He had different clothes on from when he went to see Hebraska . He had a clean long sleeved white cotton shirt on the cuffs were undone and went past his wrist covering up half of his hand , his pants were black and went past his ankles he also wore black shoes. The small golem Timcampi rested on his head but that's not what Kanda was surprised about. It was a small deep red bow like a color of dark rose, it had two black lines running parallel to each other from end to end which was tied into a bow and at the center of it was a small golden bell which gave off a soft note every once and awhile. The bow was tied between the clothe of the shirt and hung loosely for clean bandages still occupied his throat.

"Komui…" Kanda said darkly glaring at the older man who just smiled and ignored the venom in his voice.

"See Kanda isn't Allen cute? And now" the bell ringed at Komui tapped it "You'll be able to tell wherever Allen is if you two get separated!"

Kanda really began to wander how such a nuisance like Komui ever became the head officer of the science department. Not to mention the higher ups let a crazed caffeine driven man near machinery. Sighing he really wanted to get away from the man.

"Can we please just get on with finding Allen something…"he said rubbing his temples getting ready for the headache that was bound to happen if Komui stayed around.

"Right right well we should start with something small and easy for him to use…umm, what do we have?" Komui asked completely clueless, he was a scientist basically the only thing he had that would be weapons would be his medical drills. He was snapped out of his thinking when he saw Kanda hand Allen a small pouch full of throwing daggers. "Kanda what are you doing?! He's going to hurt himself with…"

In a flash something happened for Komui felt something at his back, Kanda was in front of him looking around and the small ting of a bell was heard. Komui looked over his shoulder to see Allen holding the point of a throwing dagger to his back, it was odd that the dagger seemed to flicker with white flames but the flames seemed to be more like a white smoke then real flames. What scared Komui was Allen's eyes they were cold and clouded like the smoke flames that encircled the dagger.

"Allen?" Komui said cautiously and nervously, nothing happened immediately but Allen's eyes unclouded and the smoke disappeared he shook his head and looked at Komui confused.

"Well…that was interesting." Komui said as Allen was finally normal and put the dagger behind his back embarrassed and confused on what he just did. "Fast also,"

"There that's done and over, we found Allen an easy weapon and it seems to work fine with his innocence. Now don't you have paperwork Komui" Kanda said a bit lazily for someone like him.

"Fine, I'll see you around Allen…Try to keep Panda over there under control alright" Komui said petting Allen on the head lightly and walking off.

_'what happened?'_ Allen said tracing the words.

"You got your weapon Allen, so now you'll be able to defend yourself in the future." Kanda said in his usual monotone voice and walked off the opposite direction of Komui. Allen looked back from were Komui left to were Kanda left. Not knowing what to do he headed off in the direction of the library, ignoring the pain in his chest and throat.

Night was coming, the day had ended too quickly but without any further mishaps except for losing Allen. Why didn't the kid follow him surely he wasn't dragged away by someone but there were probably a few people who would do it like Lavi or Linali or Jerry. Sighing he continued to wander the corridors in search for the kitten. The sound of his name being called made him turn around to see who was calling him.

"Damn it Kanda there your are!" River said running up to him. Once he caught up he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Komui needs to see you,"

"Why, Im a bit busy looking for something…" Kanda said but River shook his head.

"No, now from what I know it's a mission I'll look for Allen if that makes you feel better" River had a smile on his face when he stood upright again, Kanda grumbled and headed to Komui's office.

Opening the door Kanda was met with the usual sight of scattered papers and Komui not working at all to get any of it done. Not too happy from being sent here when he was already on a 'mission' he snapped angrily at the man.

"Where the hell are you sending me now Komui."

"Now, now Kanda don't start to get angry with me the higher ups just want you to head to Russia, an innocence should be somewhere in Siberia in a town on the coast and north of China. This shouldn't be to hard and you should be back to take care of Allen but otherwise I'm sure he'll be fine without for awhile, it'll give him time to explore."

"Time for him to get lost, I've been looking for him before you called me here."

"Oh well I'm sure he…"

The door busted open and speak of the devil there was River with an unconscious Allen. Now that was irony.

"H-head officer…" River's voice was shaking and on top of that he was breathing harshly it seemed like he ran all the way from on side of headquarters to the other/

"River what…"

"I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Take him to the other room I'll have a look at him there rush here if something else happens."

River did as he was told and went to the other room next door Allen still in his arms. Kanda who had stood when he saw Allen now stared at the empty doorway.

"Kanda…"

The exorcist turned to face the head officer.

"Your to leave in a couple hours, go and get ready I'll let you know how he's doing when you come back to get the reports." The older man went off to check on Allen, his goofy self gone. Kanda couldn't…or didn't have time to argue so he went off to get ready for his mission.

It only took him a few moments to get ready so now he just waited sitting on his bed as he looked at the ceiling for a bit before turning his attention to a hidden hourglass then to the empty futon in the corner. Why was he warming up to this boy so quickly? It didn't make sense it took him forever for him to get used to Lavi, was it because the boy was quiet? Maybe, but what will happen when Allen get's his voice back what would he do then? His thoughts about this consumed his mind until a something rapped at his door. He went over to the door and opened it. Komui stood there a small smile, but something bad hung in the air.

"Allen is okay, but it seems like the boy has something wrong with his trachea, it most likely maybe the affection acting to the medicine trying to fend it off or something close to it. I'm not overly sure so I'm going to do a few tests and keep a close eye on him, he'll get rest and he'll continue to take the medicine unless more attacks accrue so no worries on your end just get the innocence and come back."

Komui held out the reports which Kanda took. He picked up his suitcase and headed off.

"I'll come back, you better keep Moyashi alive till then, and don't traumatize him, I think he got that enough from General Cross."

"Oh I wouldn't think of it Kanda, just go have fun don't get killed and no killing civilians!"

Komui yelled after him only getting a small wave in return. Which made him smile a bit more.

"It seems like the ice is melting…" Komui muttered as he headed back to check on Allen again. But he was in for a big surprise when he reached the room.

Kanda's footsteps echoed in the underwater way, Toma who was to accompany him on the mission was already waiting and a bit uneasy like if he was hiding something.

"Shall we head out" Kanda asked in his usual way Toma nodded both of them got into the boat and after the started to head out into the fading sunlight that is when Kanda noticed something. A blanket underneath the boat bench in front of him something…white was sticking out from underneath it. Glaring at the white he quickly removed the blanket revealing a very pale, tired kitten.

"Allen…" Kanda growled angrily wasn't the boy suppose to be with Komui and River right now why the hell was he in the boat!? "What are you doing here!"

Allen quickly wrote something down on a small notebook that he seemed to have acquire though his exploring of headquarters.

_I-I'm sorry! When I was wandering around I went past Mr. Komui's office and over heard him saying to someone else that you were going away! I'm still not used to everyone a-and…I didn't want to be alone again…I was going to tell you that you were heading out but then something happened I don't know what happened after that, but I woke up in a medical room! I heard you and Mr. Komui talking…and when I headed off to catch up with you after Mr. Komui had a look at my throat again I ran into Lavi, so when I told him everything he told me were to go and got me this blanket…_

_"_So you decided to be a stow-away…we have to take you back…you don't have your medicine with you and your too young to go on this mission."

Allen looked at him and pulled out a bottle showing Kanda that he wasn't stupid he did think of what he was doing and grabbed it from the nightstand. Next he kicked Kanda in the shin HARD making the exorcist curse aloud.

"we're going to Siberia it's going to be cold and you don't have a coat, but I say your still to young!"

Allen pulled out a bag from under the bench he was now sitting on opened it and pulled out a coat and a scarf along with a hat that was black and was designed to look like big floppy cat ears, Allen wrote down on the notebook again.

_Lavi and Linali helped me get ready to follow you, Linali made the hat for me she said she's been working on it since we got back and she was happy she made it in time before you left she also gave me the bag. Lavi game me the jacket and the scarf. The told me that I have to keep an eye on you for you'd probably do something stupid and I am NOT to young to follow you, I'm faster and more alert then you are this infection isn't going to stop me. It hasn't stopped me from communicated now has it, and with all the time that you've been yelling at me we've past the point of no return we can't turn back now._

Kanda read the note again then glared at Allen, the boy was smarter then he let on and not to mention Lavi and Linali had helped him to get to this point. Kanda growled they were going to pay, and Allen was going to learn to not take him so likely. Even if the kid was cute he shouldn't have came and he is going to regret coming.

Back at headquarters a very loud yell shook the foundation as Komui walked into the room were Allen was suppose to be resting.

"He's gone!?! No…Kanda is going to kill me!!"

In the cafeteria Lavi and Linali began to wander when to tell Komui that they had a hand in Allen's disappearance and that Allen was with Kanda. They shook their heads thinking better of it…they'll tell Komui after he's forgotten this incident that is if both of them survived Kanda's wrath when he returned.

* * *

_Kurai: XD Allen snuck off to follow Kanda , sneaky little thing isnt he? Oh Kanda's bad feeling from the last chapter well that's the thing with the bow and bell...and with Allen collapsing (that's going to be explained later) but yeah, Oh I cannot wait to write the next chapter...I just need to figure out how to start it up...but in the next chapter someone is going to make an apperiance to take Allen! -le gasp- _

Jen: That's not fair! Now we have to wait for you do finish the next chapter to see who wants to katnap Allen?!

_Kurai: Jen that was horrible, and yes you'll have to wait but not for long for next week monday off and half days. hell ya! So until next time! (Just got an idea how to start the chapter...well sort of but hey! it'll work hopefully..) right bye everyone until we meet again!_


	5. A Game of Chance

_Kurai: woo! Chapter five enjoy! And Im sorry it's a bit lame but hey! Exams suck. So I kinda just wanted to get this down so I think it's a bit hurried. I'm Sorry! -glooms in corner- Right well, enjoy!_

Jen:Dont worry she'll get over it. Just enjoy this chapter it's odd but intresting!

* * *

5th Night: A Game of Chance 

The train pressed though the Russian landscape like a giant black snake trying to warm it's scales in the sunlight. It's been three days already since Kanda and Allen boarded the train and Allen was getting restless for having to be stuck in one train car. Sure it was a nice car big and comfortable but he really wanted to have a look around the other cars but it seemed Kanda didn't want the kid to leave his sight. Which was odd, for were would Allen go besides somewhere on the train, it wasn't like he was going to jump off the train into the middle of no where. Allen looked at Kanda for a moment noticing the older boy was asleep, slowly and quietly he got up and headed to the door. The door creaked open which made Allen stiffen and quickly look at Kanda, thankfully he was still asleep. Sneaking out Allen was finally free from Kanda for awhile.

Something sharp dug into his finger making the exorcist bolt awake looking around for akuma but all he found was an empty train car was and the small golem Timcampi clamped onto his finger. Timcampi was found at the train station when Allen was digging though his bag for the hat Linali made him to hide his cat ears from passengers on the train. Speaking of Allen, Kanda finally noticed that he should be in the car with him…a sense of panic raised within him for a moment. How long had he been asleep? If it was too long then Allen might have been taken and wasn't on the train anymore, if he'd woken up right after Allen left then there might be some hope in finding the boy. Still the scenery had changed from when he had fallen asleep and if Timcampi had to bite him to wake him up then there was no doubt that he had been asleep longer then he should have been.

"damn it" he muttered getting Timcampi off his finger and heading out to find Allen.

He started from the beginning of the train and started towards the end, panic still coursed though him as he kept looking, dread began to fill with each car that didn't have Allen waiting in it. His pace got faster and before he knew it he was three cars away from the end of the train. Shakily he opened the sliding door to reveal Allen and three other men sitting on the floor of the empty car. Allen looked over his shoulder and stiffened when he saw Kanda, who quirked an eyebrow wandering what was going on. Allen smiled meekly as Kanda noticed a small pile beside the boy and the men he was playing cards against were barely clothed. Finally noticing what the boy was going he gave the younger one a glare.

"Allen what have you been up to."

Allen tried to explain but lack of voice was making it rather difficult and he couldn't really use his hands for they held five cards which Kanda could see would be a royal flush in some sort of English card game. A man with thick glasses and black curly hair answered for Allen.

"Ah he wandered in looking rather bored so we offered to play a card game with him, as you can see the boy hasn't lost once!"

Kanda looked at the man and asked rather darkly

"So you wanted to play poker against a twelve year old?"

The man shrugged and stated lazily

"he's the one who suggested we play it. We suggested we play speed instead."

'Speed' as Kanda had remembered when Lavi taught him was a fast pace game, about ten or so cards were piled on two sides while one card was flipped over. From another pile of cards which were serving as their decks the players drew five cards, and in order they had to lay the cards down on the first card that had been flipped over. Who ever got rid of their cards first won. Poker Kanda hadn't learned and wasn't planning to learn but he was rather curious on how well Allen could play it. Sighing he looked at Allen.

"Well if you don't mind I'll have to take him away from your game, our stop is soon…"

"So is ours, I was hoping someone would come looking for him." cut in the man with thick glasses with a smile. Before Kanda dragged Allen away the kitten returned the men's stuff that he had won in various card games. Along with that the men didn't really want Allen to leave without being paid in some sort of way so they gave him the deck that they had used to play poker. Allen gave a small bow in thanks and waved before following Kanda off. As he did so the tail that he had been hiding fell limp when he relaxed and the tip peered from the end of the coat he got from Lavi, most people didn't see it for it went back into hiding, but the man with the thick glasses didn't miss it, his kind smile twisted a bit as his friends discussed the tricks the kid played against them to win.

"That…was very interesting" he said in a darker voice before he turned to his friends as the goofy person they knew.

As Kanda and Allen walked along back to the train car they were staying in didn't go to well. For Kanda was extremely angry at the boy.

"What were you thinking Moyashi? Sneaking off like that."

Allen wanted to explain but he wouldn't be able to for he didn't have anything to write on and it was becoming extremely difficult to trace words on Kanda's palms for they were balled up into fists.

"Did you ever think that you might have been taken, or that you might have ran into an akuma or worse!" Kanda said his voice raising. Allen looked at him shocked.

_Worse? What could be worse then an akuma? _Allen thought lightly touching the darkened pentacle on his forehead…No one but Cross knew of the curse the boy had, and so far, he didn't want to tell others of it. How would they react? Disgusted, horrified…or would their eyes be indecisive? Like they wouldn't know what to think of the boy, He placed his arms around his small body as the thought of being abandoned flooded his mind. A sharp throb filled his chest at the bad memories that flooded into him, unknowingly tears fell from his clouding blue eyes. It was like the same pain at the time when he had invoked the innocence when he retrieved the throwing daggers from Kanda.

"Allen…are you even hearing me?" Kanda asked in an odd way making the boy look up quickly meeting the cold dark brown eyes of Kanda.

_Had they always been that cold? _Allen thought as he nodded to Kanda's question which didn't convince the older boy much.

"Moyashi what are you thinking…" Kanda said his angry dieing down as he noticed the boy had paled. The boy only waved it off and smiled like he was fine. When the returned Allen laid down on the train bench and seemed to fall asleep instantly, which got Kanda wondering and getting him worried. It took about twenty minutes until the train arrived at the last stop which was Kanda and Allen's stop. When both of them stepped out onto to the train station platform they could see the ocean. The city was built into the hills and some houses lined the tree line to the northwest as fields lined the southwest. In short the town was beautiful like a haven you'd only read in fairytales. Allen was excited he was happy to be somewhere he had never been but it seemed that they wouldn't be able to relax for on the platform Allen's eye activated. Causing him to look around frantically until he saw the tortured soul of an akuma connected to a woman about the age of twenty three, it seemed she noticed this for a twisted smile came across her face and she transformed into the hideous machine of a level two akuma. Kanda quickly invoked Mugen and got ready but the akuma didn't make a move.

"Well if it isn't the monster the earl wants!" it hissed as it started at a frozen Allen "I think he'll be pleased with me if I brought you to him!"

On of it's long spider like arms with clawed hands went after Allen, Kanda dashed to block the hand but it seemed his assistance wasn't needed Allen's innocence invoked on its own and took control. The hand was diced fingers dangled useless and black blood fell to the ground and the creature wailed in agony. The creature attacked back only to have Kanda attack this time. Causing the creature to go blind from the attack its eyes spewing blood. With two more clawed hands it went on a rampage making Allen get caught in the middle. Kanda's fear grew of the younger ones well being and he quickly tried to finish the creature off. When Kanda was about to slice the creature into an explosion from the middle of its forehead made it the rest of designate, the akuma was exorcised by Allen who was covered in black and red blood. The glow on the dagger faded and he collapsed to his knee coughing harshly. Kanda walked up to the boy worried and hoping he wasn't seriously injured.

Kanda placed his hands on Allen's shoulders worriedly and making sure the boy wasn't seriously injured, but what shocked him was that Allen looked so confused on what happened when he looked at Kanda, but that was the only response before he fell forward exhausted and hurt.

Kanda waited patently next to Toma while the doctor checked Allen, when Kanda had brought Allen the doctor didn't seem surprised that the boy had cat ears or a tail. But what he said surprised Kanda beyond belief.

_"Not another one…what are these people thinking torturing these children.."_

What did it mean, that there were more people just like Allen? It wasn't making sense. The door opened and the doctor came out smiling.

"Well there's a few bruised ribs, a small cut on his head and a fever otherwise the boy is fine, So it's best if you get checked into an inn and let him rest."

Kanda sighed in relief and thanked the doctor before he went in to check on Allen leaving Toma to give the Black Order payment. Allen was awake now and his eyes still held confusion on what had happened.

"You alright Allen?" he asked.

_"Im in a hospital bed with bruised ribs and a cut on my head, yes I'm just fine" _Allen traced in a sarcastic way.

"Fine smart ass…mind explaining me how you know how to fight with those throwing daggers so well and are you ever going to tell me how you got cursed?"

Allen stiffened at the last question and traced shyly

_"Must I tell you?"_

Kanda sighed it seemed Allen didn't want open up any more.

"No, no you don't have to, but I would like to know."

Allen smiled at this and got up swaying a bit. Kanda was pushed outside the door by Allen who closed it to get his normal clothes on, it took a awhile but Allen appeared smiling. Now the task at hand was to find an inn for them to stay at which was frustrating Kanda rather just find the innocence and get back to headquarters but then again he really wanted to be away from everyone at headquarters. It took awhile till they found a decent inn and getting a room on the second floor facing the ocean. When inside Allen happily opened the window the let clean air into the stuffy window. The soft breeze moved the white bangs out of Allen's face as he rested his head on his hands which laid on the window sill. Kanda saw the dark pentacle above the left eye and cringed a bit before walking over to him.

"We're going to be here for awhile thanks to your injuries" he said colder then he intended. Allen didn't look at him but his peaceful expression disappeared…after awhile he ruffled his hair carefully trying not to hurt his ears. He went over to his bag which laid on his bed and pulled out a pencil and paper and wrote down quickly.

_I'm Sorry! I don't know what happened I didn't intend on getting injured…_

Kanda looked at the message and sighed heavily, what was he going to do? Now he hurt the boy emotionally.

"Allen…"

A loud explosion went off and Kanda cursed loudly and grabbed Mugen.

"You stay here, that akuma must of saw us when we were wandering around town."

Allen looked like he was going to protest but couldn't for lack of voice…the constant reminder. He clenched his hands into fists as the door slammed shut, Timcampi fluttered from his spot and went toward it's small master worried. It was the soft 'thump' and then the sound of footsteps behind Allen that caused him to turn around only to come face to face with yellow vulpine eyes.

Kanda dashed across the rooftops avoiding the mop of people running away from the akuma as it went on it's rampage to find him. The akuma spotted him and ran at him, it was a level two but it wasn't extremely smart for running directly at Kanda unarmed. Then again its ability was unknown at the moment so before the akuma reached him he decided to attack sending out a wave of the hell's insects. It did a lot of damage but the akuma still kept charging not giving up Kanda quickly attacked again and the akuma fell to it's knees. Kanda walked up but stayed a short distance away in case it lunged at him.

"Any last words Akuma?"

The akuma wheezed a laugh and looked at Kanda.

"I win exorcist! You'll never make it back in time now to…!"

Kanda not wanting to hear more, or overly getting it cut down the akuma…after all he really didn't have time Allen was probably…shit.

"Allen!"

He quickly dashed back to the inn hoping to get back in time to help Allen.

Allen quickly tried to back away from the man fumbling with the pouch of throwing daggers as soon as it clicked open the man kicked him in the bruised ribs causing him to drop the pouch an double over gasping.

"Don't try it boy, your not quick enough…" Then man said as a wolfish grin spread across his face. The man picked the boy up so he was looking directly into hazed blue eyes. "You were so troublesome to track down"

Allen glared at the man and swiped at him his claw like nails scraping the right side of the man's face causing blood to flow slowly the man brought his gloved hand up and felt it were the boy had scratched him and laughed when he saw the blood on his white glove. He twirled the boy around and quickly something cold and ghostly slipped into the back of his neck. Allen gasped bringing his hands up to his bandaged throat something was pressing against something in his throat blocking the passage for the air.

"Ask if you cant speak already, and look how easily I can block the airway in your throat by pressing something called a glottis boy, but it seemed the infection has caused them to keep your voice at bay…"

Allen gasped trying to get air into his burning lungs but nothing could be done the man's hand was inside his throat preventing him from breathing, and now he barely understood half of what the man was saying. Suddenly the door busted open Kanda standing there panting his eyes angry, and Allen passed out.

Kanda saw Allen's pleading eyes and his hands at his throat before he went limp in the introducer's arms Kanda glared at the man and raised Mugen to aim for the man's heart. The man only chuckled removing the hand out of Allen's neck and running it though his hair…there was no blood on it which caught Kanda off guard, The man tightened his hold on Allen and moved back towards the open window causing Kanda to follow and yell.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with Allen!"

The man smiled in a way that sent shiver down Kanda's spine and placed his free hand on his chest and stated simply.

"I'm the Noah Tikki Mick, the one who can pass though anything I want without harming it…and what I want with the boy is not for you to worry about, for it'd be usually for someone who is heading to his grave."

* * *

_Kurai: Please no flames this chapter I'm sorry it's not overly good I've been studying non-stop and my brain is dead!_

Jen: It's true, you should have heard one of our conversations after we got on the bus home she was completely out of it.

_Kurai: Right...well hahahahah Cliffy! so now you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens no matter how werid this one was, and yes Im sorry the battle secenes were short but I'm not good with battles sorry! -and I'm a suspense writer whats wrong with that secnario?- Right well I hope you enjoyed it to some extent and I'll see you all in the next chapter!_

Jen: If you survive tomorrow...

_Kurai: Same goes to you my little beta friend! So I'll see you all in the next chapter!_


	6. The Voice of the Silent

_Kurai: Muhahahah! I return! and I'm sorry for the wait and Im sorry this chapter might be short..._

Jen: Oh right you say short and how long did it take you to write it?

_Kurai: Shut it! I had other things to do and I got grounded (my grades are in the dump...)_

Jen: You could have worked on it then! you dont need the internet to type a story!

_Kurai: But I need entertainment and I have to make sure you and the others dont burn down my café!!_

Jen: -hides the matches- Dont bring our readers into that just start the story!

_Kurai: Right Well here it is long awaited and way over-due the 6th night of Kitten!_

* * *

6th night: The Voice of the Silent.

Kanda glowered at the man and took a step forward his shoulders arched as he held Mugen upwards wanting to run though the Noah, but then he'd have to run though Allen as well. The man smiled at the realization of this, Kanda wouldn't be able to attack as long as he held Allen, and unknown to Kanda, Tikki it wouldn't matter if the exorcist swordsmen decided to run Allen though just to get to him but then again it would be such a lost since the kitten boy was rather cute.

"So, Mr. Swordsmen, are you going to attack, or are you afraid of killing your little kitten?" Tikki said playing with Allen's cat ears.

"Why would be afraid of killing him, if he gets in my way then I'll have no choice but to cut him down…" Kanda said coldly

"Oh the poor boy, and here I thought you actually liked him…"

"Why would I like a furball like that." Kanda barked ignoring the pain that was forming in his chest.

"Oh? You don't like him because of his ears? Well then I can always remove them, along with his innocence," Tikki smirked holding the boy closer.

"You sick bastard!" Kanda yelled his patients long gone but before he could do anything the man went to the window and jumped and a deafening BOOM was heard before all went black.

The sound of the explosion shocked him awake, he frantically looked around only to find his kidnapper who landed lightly on a roof not far away. Then his attention turned to the half demolished inn in which he and Kanda were staying at and were in a few moments ago…or at least he was in, so then what happened to Kanda.

"So little kitten…" Came the low voice of his kidnapper "what shall I do with you?"

Allen squirmed not liking being pressed against the older man, the man's arm was wrapped around his chest just below the shoulders which made just close enough…to bite it, and so he did. The man let him go and he jumped away feeling for the pouch for his throwing knives…only, it was gone.

"Looking for these?" the man said smiling not caring for the bite he received without weapons Allen wouldn't be able to defend himself. "So, are you going to come with me quietly?"

Allen glared at the man in response. He was far beyond going quietly.

"No? ah so you're still going to fight even without your weapons?"

Allen took a step back, true he knew how to fight with his fists but…how could they win against this man if he took Kanda down? Allen's tail twitched NO! He couldn't give up now…not now. A small burn came from his throat right were the two collar bones disappear and the neck connects to the rest of the body.

_'That's right…' _Allen thought _'after, meeting Hebraska my throat burned…and Komui touched something there…what's hidden underneath that bow and bandages?'_

It burned again more intense with each step the man made closer to him, the fur on his tail and ears begun to stand up he didn't want to go with this man…no he wanted to be back at the inn with Kanda and believe none of this happened. A mask appeared, along with a cloak and his arm transformed at the thought of this. The man stopped.

"Well… it seems you are a parasite user? With the daggers I thought they were you innocence." he stated taken back by the boy's sudden transformation. He seemed older… and his eyes gleamed with some determination and fire that seemed to have been created by the innocence. "Well it makes you all the more useful."

Allen didn't know what was going on but his body moved to attack, and quickly to, sadly it seemed to be in vain since the man moved quicker released a horde of something black towards him. Skidding to a stop the white cloak wrapped it's self around him protecting him from what ever was thrown his way but something grabbed him from behind.

"Why is it that you don't want to come with Uncle Tikki?" the man asked.

_Tikki…_

"Let go of ME!" Allen said swiping his clawed hand at the man causing him to stubble back three claw marks across the left side of his face from Allen spinning around. "I don't want to go with you so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Now that seemed to do something, Tikki was blown back by the unexpected power that came from the boy but it didn't mean he wasn't going to stand down. He was going to mark the boy, and make sure the earl had a way to track him. In his hand he summoned a tease and dashed forward. The exact same time Allen dashed forward ready to attack. Neither of them hit each other, which surprised Tikki but not Allen. When Tikki turned around Allen had just jumped from the roof.

"What…the hell?" Tikki said recovering he ran over and spotted the young boy immediately heading towards the partly destroyed inn. "I should probably go after him…but then again, where does he have to hide?"

Tikki smirked, yes he'll get the boy later…after he's in the shock of seeing the his friend dead and gone, for then it'll make it easier to contain the boy.

Allen quickly ran back to the inn, he noticed if he kept fighting then Kanda might die from blood loss…that is if he didn't die already.

"no he's fine…" Allen said weakly his throat hurting as the innocence flickered, surprisingly he reached the inn rather quickly, maybe it was because his mind was on something else but it didn't matter as he looked for a way in to search though the rubble. Soon enough he found a pile of debris going into a giant hole and started there.

"Kanda!" He called loudly straining his voice it hurt just to have his innocence activated for so long his body wasn't used to it.

"Kanda where are you?" he listened closely his ears twitching at the sound of something moving behind him he quickly turned around and spotted a rather beaten up and pissed looking exorcist. Mugen was still drawn and Kanda's eyes weren't used to the dark.

"Damn it all what do you want! Im in a hurry! I got to get him back!" the older exorcist cursed, but was stopped from attacking or yelling at who ever was calling him and keeping him from rescuing Allen, when something small cling to him hugging him close.

"Im sorry.." The voice was fading away along with the innocence and when Kanda finally realized who it was he was shocked.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"Allen, no I should apologize I just didn't recognize your voice so I thought that Tikki guy still had you."

"I'm sorry…" Allen's voice was so hoarse and quiet Kanda barely heard it but still enough against his nature he hugged the shaking form and tried to sooth the small kitten telling him it wasn't his fault, nothing was.

Kanda watched the small sleeping figure and brushed a few strands of white hair from the boy's face. Allen's head was resting on his lap the boy was lulled to sleep from using his innocence to long and the gentle rhythm of the train's wheels clicking on the tracks making a regular thump. They we're on their way home ordered by Komui after Kanda had told him what had happened thanks to the transmitter in Timcampi who was being held close to Allen's chest by the boy's pair of small hands. Sighing he took in the amount of bandages they both had before looking out the window to watch the night scenery go by.

"When did I begin to care?" Kanda mused aloud, when did he become so attached? Why and to all people he could have become attached to. Well it didn't matter now, he cared to damn much now to get rid of the feeling. He sighed and looked at the younger exorcist maybe it was like being an older brother…Kanda froze at the thought "I really don't want to become like Komui."

Allen's form shook and a hand came to his mouth, the kitten was laughing at him!

"Oi! I thought you were asleep you little runt!" Kanda said as Allen looked at him with a smile on his face. Allen reached over and traced in his palm, Komui and Kanda had both figured out that Allen could only talk (for the moment being) when his innocence was invocated so Allen continued to communicate the way he did for years now. By writing on paper or skin.

_'Sorry! I was only half asleep when you were talking and with ears like mine you cant help but eavesdrop.'_

"Oh your gonna get it now runt!You better start running!" Kanda said. Allen quickly got up and ran out the compartment door Kanda following a smirk across his face as Allen laughed silently a toothy grin on his face. They were going to enjoy life now, for no one knew what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

_Kurai: Tada! there's the 6th chapter and Im sorta working on the 7th I'll be able to think of ideas tomorrow while people like Jen are taking the ACT test at school while I got nothing better to do but hear the grass grow and watch the paint dry_

Jen: Not my fault now stop complaining at least you dont have to take it.

_Kurai: yet..._

Jen: Ha sucks to be you next year.

_Kurai: Shut it, alright readers thanks for reading!_

Jen: -cough-

_Kurai: -glares at Jen for a moment- I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter and I'll try my hardest to update soon so you wont be waiting forever! so until we meet again!_


	7. Feverish Dreams

_Kurai: Yay! It's done! Finally at ten p.m. may 3rd It's finally done! Sorry if it's not overly good and Jen (Halla) couldnt be here tonight because I'm to tired to write comentary... but for all of my readers your wait is now over! So please enjoy Chapter 7 of Kitten!!_

_Disclaimer: Dont own the rights wont ever own the rights, just the manga series and the ideas for fanfictions._

_Please no flames nice suggestion are welcomed along with ideas for future chapters! Tell me what you want to see happen next!_

* * *

7th Night: Feverish Dreams

The train ride home was quiet for the most part, and went by quickly. It was when they returned to headquarters is when it go noisy. The Li siblings were happy to see Allen came back safely and bear hugged the boy until he was basically passed out from lack of oxygen. As for Lavi, he didn't get to far before Kanda went after him after all he was the only one out of the two that helped Allen sneak onto the boat to follow Kanda that said sword wielding exorcist could go after without punishment.

"Im sorry Yuu-chan! The kid just looked so determined to follow you!" Lavi said narrowly missing the tip of Mugen times over. It took awhile but the four well three since one was trying to regain his breath, calmed down and they went into Komui's sea of papers that was also known as his office.

"So, your mission was an interesting one…" Komui started off with before looking at Allen before looking at Kanda. "so tell us Kanda…"

They all waited patiently for Komui to continue, the man got up and walked over to the two sitting on the couch and without warning he embraced the kitten-kid.

"How cute was little Allen-chan's voice?"

Allen fidgeted uncontrollably he's not going to make him invocate his innocence was he? It really burned when he did.

"You'll just have to wait Komui," Kanda said lightly, Komui pouted and let go of Allen.

"That's not fair.." he said childlike but the his attitude changed in an instant, "but all that aside… this person that you ran into what did he look like?"

"Dark skin, black curly hair, crosses on his forehead, and almond gold eyes." Kanda answered trying to remember after all he was basically blown up. Kanda felt a tug on his sleeve and looked at Allen, he could tell he was worried about Kanda's injuries…or what remained of them. But still Kanda got it worse then he had. "I'm fine, really so stop worrying"

"No I think Allen has a point come on to the med-wing with you Kanda I'll check you injuries there." Komui said Kanda just stared for a few minutes before getting up. "Allen do you have any injuries I should look over?"

Allen shook his head in reply nothing his injuries were just some scraps Kanda just went overboard with the bandages on the train.

"Alright Allen go back to Kanda's room and get some rest alright?" Komui said smiling and petting the kitten lightly before standing straight. "Alright Kanda lets go take a look at those injuries!"

Kanda argued as he was being ushered out and without warning Lavi picked Allen up.

"alright you, lets get you something to eat and then off to bed!" Lavi said happily as Allen clinged to the back of his shirt not to comfortable being held. Lavi laughed but had no intention of putting the kitten down as he and Linali headed towards the cafeteria.

The pitter pat seemed to echo in the half empty mess hall. Lavi, Linali and Allen were all seated by the window to watch the gentle rain fall. Still the calm rain didn't sooth Linali and Lavi's worry over the kitten. Usually Allen ate a lot, but today…he only got a sandwich and nothing else.

"Allen are you feeling okay?" Lavi asked, his answer as usual was in hand signs. Lavi blinked at the answer "Tired? Well Finish up what you have and we'll get you to Kanda's room alright?"

Allen nodded tiredly and finished his sandwich absentmindedly. It wasn't long tell the three of them reached Kanda's room, Allen waved them off as they walked away and waving back before shutting the door. To be honest with himself he felt more then tired, he felt drained and ill but he didn't want to worry his friends over it so he thought maybe some rest might get rid of it. With that hope in the back of his mind he curled up on his little futon in the corner.

_Darkness, that's all there was. There was no light no soft glow._

_'not this…not again' Allen thought. His silent words echoing though out the hard blackness of the abyss._

_"Don't worry Allen, I'll take care of you. I wont let them hurt you again." Came a familiar voice. Allen jumped a bit just like he did the time in his memory. The scenery came into view it was blurry with his tears an abandoned alleyway in who knows where. The sun setting giving the city a dull color and making shadows longer before they disappeared with the sun. The man hugging him lightly smelled of peppermint and something unique it was comforting still he didn't know why he was crying. Wait. Yes he does, he's crying because he had been hurt by those people that looked down upon him because he was different all because of those damned experiments. But this man, he wasn't hurting him._

_'Now I remember…' Allen thought 'this was a few months after I escaped the institute…those people that where hired to experiment on young people make them into living soldiers so exorcists couldn't touch them…this is when I met Mana…'_

_The scenery changed so suddenly it was almost dizzying. _

_'what's going on?'_

_A tombstone, blood dripping from the left side of his face where the malediction had appeared but there was a comforting gloved hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry Allen." came the darker familiar voice. His memory self looked up into eyes of gold. "Come on…let's go home."_

_Allen's forehead burned with pain not from the malediction he had received but from something else as he was plunged into darkness a voice calling to him to wake up._

Allen bolted up right only to hit Kanda in the jaw both recoiled in pain for a few seconds before they looked at each other.

"Are you alright?" Kanda asked breaking the silence but Allen didn't reply a new pain was taking over. His forehead burned with fever and pain lurked underneath it ready to crack his skull in two if provoked. His hands were brushed away and cool to the touch hands replaced his own.

"I knew you weren't doing well after Lavi and Linali told me their concerns about you eating only a sandwich," Kanda said he didn't sound mad, or disappointed. Worry was what laced into his words as he picked up Allen carefully. "Come on lets go see Komui."

Allen knew what caused the pain, but the fever was new. A warning maybe? He nuzzled into Kanda's coat hoping to hide the markings he knew that were slowly appearing. He was nudged a bit by Kanda.

"We're almost there…" Kanda said in a foreign voice but maybe it was a hallucination for after that Allen knew no more.

Kanda waited worriedly outside the medical ward and pacing back and forth. This just wasn't right… Allen looked fine before he got dragged off and when he found the kitten in his room whimpering in pain and in cold sweat it scared him.

_'This isn't like me'_ Kanda thought he sighed questions ran though his mind. Not only about himself but about Allen and the dull mark that appeared on his forehead. It wasn't like his pentacle it was almost like a bruise…but it seemed to bring Allen so much pain though. _'something's going on…'_

Kanda jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder, it was Komui his passive face told Kanda that it wasn't just a fever.

"Bring Allen back to your room and try to break his fever, give him liquids when he wakes up and change the bandages around his head when possible. Don't try to ask him questions until his fever had broken." Komui ordered before he left. Kanda didn't waste anytime to go inside the med. ward to get Allen and see how bad it was. Allen looked so much worse since Kanda had handed him over to Komui. He looked small, his skin paler then ever and his chest rising and falling unsteadily. When Kanda gently picked him up to bring him to his room the small body felt to light. Anxiety coursed though Kanda as he walked though the halls back to his room not stopping to answer any questions that people asked. He kicked open his door and gently placed Kanda on his bed since it seemed like the futon would be a bad spot to take care of someone when their ill. Allen curled up tightly under the blankets even with his fever the rest of his body was cold.

Kanda sighed and placed a cold washcloth on Allen's forehead the best he could without having to make Allen move into an uncomfortable position. A strained whimper came from the kitten, Kanda felt his heart ache. He knew he grown attached to the kid and knew that it'll become a threat and the enemy could use it to their advantage. Still as he ran long fingers though white hair and when he saw the darkened markings on showing though the ice white bandages he knew that it was already happening. He hugged the boy lightly thinking that Allen could shatter like defined crystal.

Days went by slowly for Kanda as he kept close to Allen's side helping him when need be and sometimes just there to comfort his sleeping form as he was entrapped in a nightmare that wouldn't let him wake. Sometime Kanda would have to get him up just to eat some soup to get his strength back, and as the days drawled on Kanda noticed the fading marks as he changed the bandages where almost like a cross symbol but it was different from the innocence cross that was embedded at the crook of his neck where the neck meet the torso.

"What's going on?" Kanda asked to the sleeping form of Allen this was all to confusing and he wish that things hadn't have gotten so bad. A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. When he opened the door he was greeted by Lavi and Bookman who seemed to have brought tea with them.

"Can I help you?" Kanda asked

"May we come in? We have something to tell you." Bookman said politely unlike what Lavi would usually do but it seemed that since his mentor was around Lavi wouldn't walk in the room unless invited. Kanda moved to let them in the two of them in. Kanda closed the door and returned to his seat next to Allen on the bed Lavi took the foot of the bed and Bookman took the desk chair.

"So what is it that you need to tell me." Kanda asked trying to be passive.

"Well Komui told us about the markings on Allen's forehead." Lavi started as Bookman poured them tea and a small cup for Allen as well if he woke up.

"We did some research on the markings" Bookman said before taking a sip and then continuing. "Sadly, those marks belong to the Noah Clan."

Kanda froze, his hands shaking as the information sunk in. So Allen is the enemy? But how…Allen bore the burden of being an accommodator he even fought against that man that was a Noah as well.

"So does Allen know?" Kanda asked his voice surprisingly calm. Lavi shook his head and answered.

"Not that I know of, but look what's happened to him now. Something must have triggered this chain of actions he might have lost his memories as a Noah but when he encountered one then the memories probably came flooding back." Lavi said in a stern voice. "If they did… then Allen might not be the same or the pain of a raging war between the innocence and his Noah blood may be to much for his body to endure."

"If Allen isn't the same and returns to the side of the Noahs it can spell the end of the war and the Earl will be victor. So keep a close eye on Allen so hopefully the worse wont have to come to pass." Bookman said getting up, Lavi did the same but not before he placed a comforting hand on Kanda's shoulder.

"He's strong, but we just have to let you know so your not surprised." Lavi said "Take care of yourself and Allen alright? See ya around"

With that both Bookman and Lavi went off leaving the tea behind. Kanda looked at the cup of tea in his hand some ripples being created from his shaking as the horrid truth that fate had Allen was suffering and he may be murdered by the organization he that welcomed him with open arms. Seeing the hourglass which entombed the lotus that held the strings of his life out of the corner of his eye Kanda couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be able to protect Allen from the Black Order or the clutches of the Noah, no…he wouldn't be able to protect Allen forever.

* * *

_Kurai: Tada Chapter 7 that was long over due is now done! Now you just have to wait for chapter 8 (hopefully updated sooner) So please put with me! For if you kill me the story wont end! Right well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all soon!_


End file.
